She Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by ImaTVJunkie
Summary: It's Christmas time in the Booth household. Christine is almost five, ready to start kindergarten and excited about Christmas. So is her father, Seeley Booth. Just a fluffy, Christmassy bedtime tale.
1. Chapter 1

Booth sat smiling at his daughter. She looked adorable this morning. Her bed hair was sticking out at the back, her pink satin PJ top was tucked into her green flannel bottoms and tiny feet were encased in a pair of bright yellow chicken head slippers. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes shining as she ate her breakfast.

He reached out and half heartedly flattened her hair on the back of her head. It was a good morning. He gazed up through the floor to ceiling glass wall in front of him and stared at the blue sky. The trees in their front yard were barely moving and he caught sight of a pair of tiny blue birds cheekily playing chasey through the branches before flying off. He heard the weather report and it was going to be an unusually warm day for December.

"Daddy?" Christine's tinkerbell voice brought him back.

"mmm, yes honey?" he smiled at her. He would agree to anything right now, he acknowledged.

"Are we going to go buy our Christmas tree this weekend?" she asked. Booth grinned widely, his eyes lighting up.

"We sure are baby" he replied as Brennan came out into the courtyard where they liked to sit and eat their breakfast.

"You sure are what?" she asked as she sat down. Putting her bowl of muesli down along with a pot of fruit and a small jug of soy milk. Her daily breakfast.

"Daddy and me" Christine began.

"Daddy and I, Christine. " Brennan corrected her absently as she poured milk onto her cereal.

"Daddy and I are going to go and buy a Christmas tree this weekend so that Santa can come and leave me presents this year. Because, we had to move. He might not know, so Daddy said that I can write him a letter and he will post it so he knows where to come!" she finished breathlessly.

Booth's heart melted, his grin widening as he held out his large fist for her to bump with her tiny little one.

Brennan looked up with a mouthful of food and frowned "Well now Christine, you're starting kindergarten and I'm not sure that you want to be talking about that. After all, Santa is not"

"Ah! ch ch ch ch ch!" Booth's voice cutting her off as his hand banged out a tattoo on the table, to distract her from what she was about to say. He frowned heavily at her before turning his face, and smiling at his daughter. "Honey, how about you go put on some clothes and we'll go for a drive to look at trees. See if we can find the most perfect one, OK?"

Christine picked up her spoon and empty bowl and swung her legs to the side of the chair and dropped her feet to the floor. "OK Daddy. Can I wear my Wiggles top and my red shorts?" she asked.

Booth patted her bottom as she walked past him "That's perfect, except wear long pants and grab a jacket and a beanie. It's going to be cold outside looking at trees. And remember to brush your hair too pumpkin"

He watched her walk into the house and then turned round to face Brennan, his eyes wide, his mouth opening and closing like a fish for a few moments before speaking "What was that? What were you thinking?" he asked his voice pitchy.

Brennan frowned as she chewed "I don't know what you mean. I was simply going to point out to Christine that now that she is starting kindergarten, it might be time to accept that Santa Claus is simply a myth. A fairy tale even. That it is parents who actually purchase and put the gifts under the tree."

Booth's mouth was hanging open, his brow furrowed over his eyes. "No! No! No Bones! She's only five years old. Five" he held up his hand, fingers splayed as he pointed to each one and counted "One, Two, Three, Four, Five"

Brennan put down her spoon and tilted her head smiling at her husband "I know how old she is Booth. Which is precisely why I want to nip this Santa thing in the bud before she gets to school! I don't want the other children making fun of her for believing in the fantasy of a jolly fat person dressed in bright red clothes who travels through the air in a sled drawn by reindeer to deliver gifts to children for absolutely no valid reason!" she said reaching out to grasp his arm with her hand, as if to draw his attention to her. "You know what children are like" she added picking up the mug of coffee that Booth had brought to the table earlier.

"Exactly. I do know what children are like. And Bones. Five year old children ALL believe in Santa Claus and the reindeer and the sleigh. They live for it. They dream about it. They write letters to Santa and go to the Department Store and sit on his lap and give him their secret Christmas wishes. That's the beautiful thing about Christmas when you're five Bones. All your friends believe in it too!" he said, his voice light, his eyes sparkling. "Hell Bones, I still want to believe in Santa. And with Christine? Well, now I can!" he added, his voice softening as it usually did when he talked about his daughter.

Brennan sat staring at him, a frown on her face. "I'm not sure you're right Booth. It was one thing to have the day care people telling stories about Santa to her, but now that she's older"

"Five Bones. Only five." Booth interjected.

Brennan stared at him for a minute. "I'm going to go talk to Angela about this. Michael is less than twelve months older than Christine. I'm going to see what she thinks about it all."

"Great idea." Booth said, waving his hand in her direction. "I'm pretty sure you'll find that they are into Christmas like we" Brennan dropped her chin and looked at him. "Like I am" he corrected himself with a grin. "and Christine and I will go out and look for the perfect Christmas tree!" he said standing up with a flourish of his hands.

"Booth. I know you love Christmas. And I love the whole decorating the tree and drinking egg nog things. I just don't know if letting our daughter continue to believe in pre-modern representations of a gift-giver from religious history and folklore, notably Saint Nicholas also known as Sinterklaas once she has started school is the best course of action?" Booth stifled a snigger as she over pronounced the name, then put on his best serious face.

Booth walked over to Brennan and wrapped his arms around her "Bones, we are great parents. You are an amazing mother. Our daughter is a smart little cookie, and she gets that from you. But I also want her to be a dreamer and enjoy the fun that's everywhere around her. And Christmas is one of those things that every little kid needs to believe in." He dropped his head and kissed her lips and stared into her eyes. "I don't believe that you never had Christmas with your parents when you were her age Bones. I can't believe that." he said shaking his head.

Brennan stared at him, biting her bottom lip, then looked down "No. You're right of course. We did celebrate Christmas when Russ and I were little. I suppose I just pushed that memory down. It's still painful for some reason." she said frowning as she remembered.

Booth sat down and pulled her down onto his lap. "I loved Christmas when I was growing up. Even though my dad was. Who he was. We still celebrated Christmas every year. We didn't have much really. But we always got a tree. Dad would bring it home on Christmas Eve because that's when he could get one the cheapest. Everyone had picked over all the best trees and the not so great ones were put out on sale. But we always got one. We would decorate it together. Mom would make egg nog and we would sing carols while Mom played the piano. Then she would put on a record and her and Dad would dance together while Jarrod and I would sit and watch, and then take turns in dancing with Mom." He sighed heavily, remembering "It was nice, you know?"

Brennan curled into him. "And then on Christmas morning. Oh boy, Jarrod would get so excited and just about dive head first under the tree. He would take the job of handing round the gifts to everyone to open. We never got a lot. But it was always wrapped nicely with bows and stuff. And even after we moved in with Pops and Gran, we were teenagers but they always made sure we had a nice Christmas. We were lucky kids, Jarrod and me." He said softly into her shoulder.

Brennan sat quietly, considering his words, feeling his hands rub up and down her back. It was always hard for Booth to talk about his childhood. As close as they were. It was for her too. She took a deep breath. "Well we need to make sure that Christine has Christmas's that she can remember and tell her children about then" she said.

"Exactly Bones!" Booth said excitedly.

"But that doesn't mean I am completely on board with telling our daughter deliberate lies about where her gifts come from. But I am willing to delay telling her the truth until she is a year or two older." She said.

"Maybe in six or seven years time" Booth said winking at her.

"I'm ready Daddy!" a tiny voice called out from the doorway.

Booth and Brennan turned and looked at their daughter, resplendent in her bright purple Wiggles top and her bright red shorts, a pair of yellow vans on her feet. Her hair was still kicking out at the back and Brennan stood up and motioned to her "Come on baby. Let me fix your hair" turning her around and heading back into the house to brush her hair for her. "You have to look nice when you go shopping for Christmas trees with Daddy. Perhaps we might put on some leggings and grab your jacket."

Booth grinned and stood up and gathered up the dirty plates and cups and followed his two girls into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hang on!" Angela yelled out when she heard the doorbell ring for the second time.

"Michael Vincent! I told you no and now look what happened! Now you aren't going to have any Christmas cookies to take for the bake sale at kindergarten tomorrow!"

Michael stared up at his mother and shrugged "Sorry Mommy. I can pick up the not broken ones" he said as Angela held up her hand in a stop signal.

"No. Just leave them Michael Vincent. I have to answer the door. I'm coming!" she yelled out as the doorbell rang again.

Angela pulled open the door "What?" she half yelled in her frustration. A strand of her hair was stuck across her face, having fallen out of her messy ponytail. She had flour powdering her cheek and what looked like, Brennan surmised with horror, something that looked like faeces on her chin and left forearm.

"I've caught you at a bad time, clearly Angela. I'm sorry. I can come back" Brennan said taking a step backwards as Angela reached out for her with her _faeces_ covered arm. "You have. Something. On your arm" she added, waggling her index finger in the arm's direction, her nose crinkling.

"What?" Angela asked looking at her arm "Oh that. That's chocolate batter." she said licking at her arm. " I've been making cookies all morning and Michael Vincent just knocked two trays onto the floor. Come in! Come in sweetie. I could use the distraction right now." she said the frustration in her voice. She stepped back, holding the door open for Brennan.

Brennan stepped past her, still avoiding her arm and turned to wait while Angela closed the door. "Here, give me your coat" Angela said as Brennan pulled her coat off and handed it to her friend with a smile. Angela hung it up on the old coat rack they kept behind the door and turned to hug her friend.

Brennan glanced down at the offensive arm, not wanting to get chocolate on her new sweater. Angela held her hand up and hugged her with one arm "Don't worry. I won't get it on you" she said laughing as she kissed Brennan's cheek. "Michael Vincent come say hello to Auntie Brennan!" she yelled, making Brennan pull back.

Brennan smiled to herself. Angela's parenting style was completely different to hers. She had a feisty active boy who it seemed had his mother constantly on the run. Angela linked her clean arm through Brennan's and walked her towards the kitchen.

"Prepare yourself for Armageddon" she said as they rounded the corner into the kitchen. Michael Vincent was still sitting on the floor making piles of cookies.

"Hi Auntie Bren" he said holding up an unbroken cookie "Do you want a cookie? This one isn't broken". He had two distinct piles. The unbroken ones and the broken ones. "See Mommy? I picked out all the good ones. We can still take them to school" he said shoving a bit of broken cookie into his mouth.

"Michael Vincent! This doesn't mean you can eat the broken ones!" Angela said dropping to her knees and grabbing two handfuls of broken cookies and reaching up and dropping them onto the cabinet top above her head. "Sweetie, can you hand me one of those cardboard boxes? I can maybe salvage the unbroken ones. Noone will know, right? " she asked Brennan.

"The ones with cookie batter sprayed on them? " Brennan asked uncertainly, holding a small white cardboard box with brown flecks one one side and the lid.

Angela stopped and covered her face with her hands. "What am I thinking? I'm useless at this stuff!" she wailed.

Brennan squatted down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, looking at Michael Vincent "Honey, why don't you go and play in your room for a little bit while I help Mommy clean this up, OK?" she said kindly.

Michael was happy to oblige, but not before he grabbed a handful of cookies from the broken pile, grinned and ran off to his room.

Suddenly Brennan was knocked onto her behind on the floor as Angela turned and pressed her face against her shoulder, her arms locking around her. "Oh God Brennan. What am I doing wrong?" she cried. Brennan frowned as she settled herself more comfortably on the floor. The fact that she now had crushed cookies stuck to her leg not really that important now. It would appear she was needed. That was what mattered now.

"There there" she said patting Angela's back. "It's fine. They're just cookies Angela. I'll help you make more" she said hoping that this would make her friend feel better.

"Oh Brennan, it's not just the cookies. It's everything. Sometimes, I just think. I'm not." she pulled back and looked at her friend "I think I'm a terrible mother" she said quietly.

Brennan laughed out loud and shook her head "Oh Angela. I'm sorry but that is the most ridiculous thing I think you've ever said" her laughter bursting from her as she hugged her friend closer to her. "You are probably the most grounded, sensible, effective mother in the world. You run a home, you work full time, you know exactly how to talk to your child in a way that they understand. You don't analyse everything they say. Or worry if they come last in a race. Or if they get a participation award instead of a first place award. You don't care if you get dirty or make mistakes. I wish I was more like you sometimes." Brennan said.

She let go of Angela and started to get up to her feet "Of course that isn't very often" she added, making Angela burst out laughing.

"Oh Sweetie. I needed that." Angela laughed. She got to her feet.

"Aren't you going to salvage the ones that aren't broken? Michael Vincent did a good job of stacking them. His hand eye coordination is quite good." Brennan said.

Angela looked at the pile of cookies for a moment before kicking them across the floor.

"Nope. Over it. I'll just use the ones I bought from the bakery this morning instead. They'll never know." she said matter of factly. Then looked at Brennan, her finger pointing at her "But don't tell Jack. I said I was going to save money and make home made cookies for the bake sale. Let's have a coffee. I'll clean this all up later before he gets home." She said grinning.

She grabbed the coffee beans and turned and looked at Brennan "Or is this a wine situation?" she asked.

Brennan shook her head and smiled "It's eleven o'clock in the morning. Coffee is good, thanks" she said picking up a piece of cookie that was on the counter and nibbled at it. "This is good. Are you sure you don't want to make another couple of batches while I'm here?" she said.

"Nah. I'd have to go and buy more ingredients, which would squash the whole I'm saving money argument." Angela grinned and turned on the coffee maker. "Come and sit down while we wait and tell me what I did to deserve a visit right when I needed it"

Brennan sat down at the dining table and looked around. Angela and Jack had a sweet home. It was small, when compared to the mansion they used to live in, but it was homely and comfortable with definite Angela touches everywhere. Large canvas paintings hung on walls, hand painted cushion covers, colourful throw rugs. A hand woven floor rug. _Angela has a real eye for colour and texture_, Brennan thought to herself.

"I wanted to ask you something. About Christmas" Brennan started. The coffee machine started beeping.

"Hold that thought" Angela said jumping up to go and pour two large mugs of coffee for them.

She placed a mug in front of Brennan and sat down picking up her cup and holding it in her hands, smelling the aroma of the fresh coffee. "mmm. So, what about Christmas?" she asked.

"Booth and I were talking about explaining to Christine that there isn't really a Santa Claus, this morning" Brennan began. "Not telling her this morning, we were talking about it this morning." she clarified.

Angela's mouth dropped open, her eyes widening. She interrupted Brennan "Yeah, I got that . You didn't tell her, did you?" she asked, shocked that her friend would even consider telling a not quite five year old that there was no Santa. "I find it hard to believe that Booth would even agree with that!"

"Well, no. Not yet. And he didn't agree."

"I should think not! Brennan, you can't tell her that. She's five!" Angela said.

"You sound just like Booth. I know how old my daughter is. I am just concerned that if she starts kindergarten and starts talking about fictitious characters from folklore, that she may be ridiculed by her peers" Brennan said frowning. She picked up her mug and took a long draught of coffee. "But Booth says that all five year olds believe in Santa Claus and that I would be crushing her dreams if I was to point out to her that this is an urban myth, and that it is really parents who purchase and place gifts under the Christmas Tree."

Brennan exhaled loudly and looked at her friend, a perplexed look on her face. "I'm now wondering if I would be a bad parent for wanting to tell my daughter the truth?" she added.

Angela smiled and reached out to her friend, grabbing her hand "Sweetie you could never be a bad parent. But there's a difference between telling your child truths, and letting them be kids and enjoying the joyful myths that make childhood magical. Santa Claus at Christmas time is one of those magical things. And of course there is the religious side as well. What does Booth say about that?" she asked Brennan, sipping her coffee.

Brennan tilted her head "Well. He has told her the story of Jesus' birth and the wise men and how the only place his parents could find to give birth was a stable." Angela started smiling.

"What?" Brennan asked.

Angela shook her head "Oh nothing Sweetie. It just reminds me of someone else." She laughed.

"Who is that?" Brennan asked, her face blank.

This made Angela laugh loudly, but she soon calmed down and waved to Brennan "Continue Sweetie. Don't mind me." She said, lifting her coffee mug to her mouth to cover her smile.

Brennan frowned, but continued "Well, frankly I think she's too young to understand all of that. But he did say he wanted to go to midnight service on Christmas Eve. All I can think of is how grumpy Christine will be the next day when my Dad and Booth's mother come for Christmas lunch."

Angela put down her mug and looked at her friend thoughtfully "Well sweetie, you know I didn't have the most orthodox upbringing. But we did celebrate Christmas. Dad loved it. In fact, not many people know this, but Christmas eve, he and the band would kind of go "under cover" and go play Christmas carols at homeless shelters.

"How on earth would your father go under cover? I mean, no offense Angela, he's pretty distinctive looking" Brennan said, surprised at her friends disclosure.

"Well, he would wear normal clothing, you know, a t shirt and jeans, he'd tuck his hair up under a hat and not wear his sunglasses. He wears eyeglasses you know, so he'd pop those on. You'd be surprised how normal he can look when he wants to. And even if anyone does recognise him? Not once has anyone come up and asked him. I think they really just appreciate the gesture. Everyone needs a little song in their heart at Christmas. At least, that's what Dad says." Angela said, a look of pride in her eyes.

Brennan smiled at the look on her friends face. "I guess that really is what people mean by having the Christmas spirit" she said softly. "OK, so you think that Booth is right, and that I should hold off on telling Christine about what really happens at Christmas time?"

Angela nodded, her head bobbing up and down vehemently "Absolutely! She's going to be so excited and Bren? You are going to love watching her, just as you have the for the last four years. It's a beautiful thing, watching your child on Christmas. Right? Why would you want to give that up now? Sweetie, in three or four years some shmuck of a kid will probably tell her the truth and then she'll come home crying and beg you to tell her that Santa is real, and then you'll understand the sadness of finding out something you have believed in and loved for so long is just a fairy tale." she said, her eyes far away. "I know this because it happened to me. I was seven years old and this boy at school hated me. He knew my dad was a musician and that we travelled a lot. I was new at the school. Like I always was. And he took one look at me with my long hair, my hippy clothes and hemp sandles and decided that I was going to be his new target. And of course the minute he heard me talking about Santa, well that was it. He laughed at me. Told all his friends I was a baby who believed in Santa Clause and made me cry. Seriously, he was a toad. But I was seven and hadn't learned to stand up for myself yet."

Brennan reached out and lay her hand on Angela's arm "I'm sorry" she said.

Angela shrugged. "It's OK. I got him back. My dad threw a huge Christmas party for me, and I invited everyone at school, plus their parents except him. It was one of the best parties that anyone had seen in years. I mean, come on, how often does ZZ Top play at a neighbourhood Christmas party for free? Everyone was talking about it, and I was the new best friend of everyone. But when that boy found out. He cried. And instead of feeling good. I felt terrible. It was mean and I wished I hadn't done it. But you know. When you're seven." She shrugged again.

"Mommy? I'm hungry!" Michael Vincent's voice broke into her reminiscing.

She laughed and held her arms out to her boy "Of course you are! Goodness, look at the time. It's been at least forty five minutes since you ate last!" she looked up at Brennan, with a smile right across her face "Boys!"

Brennan stood up. "Are you sure you don't want some help with this" she waved her hand at the broken cookies, sprayed over the floor"

"Nah" Angela screwed her nose up and stood up facing her. "It won't take long to clean up. Thanks though"

"No Angela. Thank you for the advice. You have a way of making me stop and think. I'm lucky to have a good friend like you. But" she looked at her watch "I really need to get going. Booth and Christine will be home soon. He took her to shop for a Christmas tree." She looked around. "Are you getting a tree?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. Jack's going to grab one on the way home from work tomorrow. I'm taking the day off to go _toy shopping_ " Angela mouthed the words so Michael Vincent didn't hear. "We'll be trimming it on Christmas eve"

"Same!" Brennan said. "I must admit, I do like the tree trimming tradition. And Booth makes a very delicious egg nogg." she smiled.

Brennan reached out and hugged her friend tightly.

"Thank you Angela" she whispered in her ear.

"Merry Christmas Bren" Angela whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can we get a tree as big as our house?"

"No baby. If we did, it wouldn't fit in our living room now would it?"

Booth smiled down at his daughter as they drove down the long straight road that led to the Christmas Tree Farm. _No gas station trees, or leftovers for my girl_ the thought popped into his head as he looked back at the road.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can we get a tree that goes right up to the roof?"

"Well, it can't go all the way to the roof or how will you put the star on the top?"

His cheek dimpled as he grinned widely, negotiating the long sweeping curve in the road.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Christine?"

"How will Santa get inside our house? We don't have a big fireplace and my friend Dean said that Santa comes down the chinmy and has to have milk and cookies and then he leaves us presents under the tree. If we don't have a chinmy, how will he get in?" Christine's face was quite serious as she looked up at her father.

"Chimney sweetie. Well. You know Santa uses magic. Not everyone in the world has a house with a fireplace and a chimney. So he has special fairy dust that he sprinkles and he can just appear inside any house where the good children are. Don't worry baby. He'll get in just fine." Booth replied hoping his answer would appease his daughters concern.

"Daddy?"

Booth smirked as he pulled into the parking lot of Bob's Christmas Tree Farm. "Yes?"

"What if Mommy forgets to buy cookies. Or milk. Like she did last year? What is Santa going to drink and eat?"

Booth switched off the car and turned to face his daughter as he unbuckled her seat belt. The debacle last year when Bones had not bothered to buy cookies and milk because she felt it wasn't necessary had caused no end of drama. Christine had been talking to her little friends at day care and was excited about leaving the snack out for Santa. Of course her mother's offer of celery sticks and cream cheese didn't fly at all. "I will personally go to the store on my way home from work and I will get two types of cookies, just to make sure, and I'll buy two gallons of milk."

"And carrots" Christine said firmly.

"Carrots?" Booth asked, perplexed.

"For the reindeer silly! Dean said he leaves out carrots for Santa's reindeer and they eat them and sometimes they leave hook prints on the ground outside."

"Hoof prints baby. Hoof. OK. I'll buy a bunch of carrots too" he assured her as he lifted her from the car and placed her on the ground.

"You better put a note in your phone. Mommy says that you always forget things if you don't put them in your phone" Christine said grinning.

Booth looked at her and grinned as he stroked her cheek. She had his smile, his dimples, but she had her mothers eyes. Blue as the sky in the middle of summer. Bright and shining and clear.

"You know, I hear Santa enjoys a beer inbetween all the milk. Maybe we could leave beer!" Booth said looking hopefully at his daughter, who frowned, pursed her lips and shook her head.

"OK. No beer". He tapped at his phone, making a note to bring home cookies, milk and carrots on Christmas eve

He held the phone out for her to see. Christine saw the note, not that she could read it, but she was satisfied that he had made the shopping list as per her instructions. She nodded and smiled as she grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the gate.

* * *

><p>They walked along aisles, lined with all types, shapes and colours of Christmas trees.<p>

"This one?" Christine asked pointing to a stumpy blue fir that Booth hated immediately.

"No. Too small" he said walking along the rows. He knew exactly what he was looking for.

A Grand Fir. With thick, lush needles that were dark green and glossy with silvery undersides, that reflected Christmas lights perfectly. And that tangy citrus smell that would fill the house. About nine feet tall with that perfect conical shape. That would leave enough room for the antique star that used to be his grandmothers. It was one of the few things that he had that had belonged to her. Before Bones, he had never bothered to have a tree or use it. But now he had a family, well it took pride of place on the top of their tree.

They walked along the aisles stopping every now and then as Booth inspected a tree, then passed it up, continuing to look for that perfect tree.

"Daddy?"

"mmm?" he said absently as he checked the base of a tree, but putting it back as it was split. Grand firs were notorious for drying out quickly, so it had to have a thick base, with no splits. His Dad had taught him that.

"Can I get a reindeer?" Christine asked.

Booth laughed "A what? Reindeer? You mean like Santa?" he asked his eyes sparkling.

Christine's face was solemn as she nodded "Yes. Dean says he's getting a pony and that I can't because our yard would be way too small but he can cos his parents have a farm. So I told him that I was getting a reindeer and that was going to be way better"

"Woah! Horse!" Booth exclaimed, stopping and kneeling down in front of his daughter. "Baby you can't have a reindeer and you shouldn't tell people that you are getting one!" he said.

"Why not?" Christine asked, her bottom lip dropping.

Booth cupped her face with his hands "Because that's a lie sweetie. And because people can't have reindeers for pets. They're special and they have to be looked after in places like zoo's or farms"

"or at the North Pole?" Christine asked.

Booth leaned in and kissed his daughters forehead and looked into her eyes "Yes, or at the North Pole with Santa. So you will have to tell Dean that you're not getting a reindeer after all. You might get something better. Like a puppy"

The words were out of his mouth before he realised.

"A puppy?" Christine squealed. "Am I getting a puppy? I'm getting a puppy for Christmas!" she started announcing to everyone that was walking by.

Booth was still squatting on the ground as his daughter jumped and skipped around excitedly squealing about her new puppy.

_Oh boy. I've done it now. How am I going to explain this one to Bones?_ he thought.

He stood up and looked up at the sky _You had to let me say it, didn't you? _He shook his head and followed his daughter as she danced and pranced her way down the aisle. He glanced up and saw it.

His tree.

It was calling to him. It was just as he had imagined it in his mind. Tall, thick and dark. Broad at the base and soft to the touch.

"Hey Christine! I found our tree!" he called.

Christine came running over and stared up at the tree. "It is as big as our house!" she exclaimed. Booth grinned pulling her head to his hip and laughing.

"Yeah, it is baby."

* * *

><p>Booth drove carefully. The tree had been wrapped and strapped tightly to the roof racks on his car. He could have had it delivered but they wanted fifty bucks! No way he had thought and told them he would take it with him.<p>

_Me and my big ideas_ he thought staring upwards through the front windscreen at the stump of the tree jiggling as he drove. He glanced into the rear vision mirror and saw the top of the tree bouncing up and down, in and out of his vision. _Lord, just let me get this home in one piece_ he prayed silently as he slowed his speed even further.

A car honked at him as an impatient driver sped past him. Booth saw a fist shaking. _Yeah, blow it out your ass_ he mouthed silently, keeping to the edge of the road.

He let out a heavy sigh of relief as he pulled into the driveway of their house. _Thankyou God_ he murmured as he turned the engine off. He looked over at Christine, who had nodded off about half way home. He decided to just leave her asleep for the moment. He got out the car and stood and looked at the tree on the roof of his car. The wrapping was intact and the top of the tree hadn't broken off, as his worse fears had nagged at him.

His only problem now was how to get it off the car and into the house. Something he had failed to think about when saving the fifty dollar delivery fee. _There was no way he was going to be able to do it alone. At least not without busting his back_. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled a number.

"Aubrey? Yeah, Booth. Hey look. I have a situation, I need your help with. Can you meet me at my place?" he listened to the voice of James Aubrey for a minute "No. No. Nothing major, I just need your assistance with something. You're just the man for the job" he said grinning to himself. "Great. OK. See you in twenty" he said, disconnecting the call and slipping the phone back into his pocket, a smirk on his face. _The beauty of having a junior agent at my disposal _he thought to himself.

Booth opened the passenger door, and leaned in to unbuckle the seatbelt that still held his daughter in place. He slipped his arms under her knees and behind her back and lifted her from the car. She stirred slightly, her eyes fluttering. "is my puppy here?" she murmured sleepily.

"Damn. She remembered. How am I going to explain this to Bones?" he asked himself, shaking his head. "Maybe she'll forget"

"I want a brown puppy Daddy. With white spots" she added, smiling sleepily.

Booth closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Just like her mother. She's never going to forget._


	4. Chapter 4

Brennan was getting ready for bed when Booth finally spilled the beans about his conversation with Christine. Fortunately he had bribed Christine to not say anything to her mother with the promise of going to see Santa Claus tomorrow to give him her Christmas wish list.

"Booth! What were you thinking? We cannot possible get Christine a puppy. Who would look after it while we are working? It's not like having a baby. They don't provide day care for animals!" Brennan hissed, acutely aware that Christine's hearing reached from her room into theirs at the most inappropriate times.

Booth was pacing backwards and forwards. His hands flailing aimlessly around "I don't know how it happened Bones! One minute she was saying how some boy at day care was bragging about getting a pony and how Christine told him she was going to get a reindeer. I mean, a reindeer?" he stopped pacing and stared at Brennan, his mouth hanging open slightly, confusion in his eyes.

Brennan shook her head and frowned "A reindeer? See Booth? This is what all these stories about Santa Claus do. They make her start to believe things that just are not realistic. We are most definitely not getting her a reindeer!"

Booth rolled his eyes and started pacing again, whispering as loudly as he dared. "Of course we're not getting a reindeer. That's just stupid. And I'm sorry that I want to instil the joy of Christmas into my"

"Our" Brennan interjected.

"Sorry, _our_ daughter. That's not the problem. We're getting off track here Bones. The problem is that she thinks she is getting a puppy for Christmas!" he hissed and sat down next to Brennan on their bed.

He leaned backwards. His arms angled behind him, supporting his body, his hands splayed out on the cover.

"I was under the impression we were getting her the Disney Frozen bike? She's been talking about nothing else for two months!" Brennan turned and stared at her husband. _Booth is just trying to make Christmas special for his daughter_ she supposed. _But he's also wanting to make it magical for himself_ she acknowledged silently.

"Booth. I know that Christmas has deep and special meanings to you. I know that you have your fondest memories of your parents at Christmas. And of course with Pops and your grandmother." She tilted her head and her lips curled up into a soft smile. "I don't want to spoil that for you. I too, have some very fond memories of spending time with my parents and Russ at Christmas time. But of course I also have one of my worst memories of Christmas because of my parents." She nodded and stared at her reflection in the mirror of the dressing table across the room.

"Perhaps would could get her a puppy?" Booth said gingerly, leaning forwards and pressing his elbows into his knees, cupping his face in his hands, his fingers tapping on his temples.

"I mean, it would be nice, you know? A dog that runs to greet you when you get home from work? Loving you unconditionally? I know you like dogs. Remember how attached you got to"

"Don't you dare bring that up Booth. You know how painful that was for me. And that is also something that our daughter would have to deal with one day. The loss of a pet." Brennan said defensively.

"Come on Bones, that wouldn't happen for years." He said twisting his head to look at his wife.

"And then it would probably be even more painful, having formed a strong bond with the animal. I don't know that I could do it again Booth." she said, turning and staring into Booth's eyes.

He could see that she was truly pained by the memory of Ripley. Even though she had barely known the dog for a week. She had loved him, truly. Booth chose his words carefully.

"But Bones, it would also teach her the value of having a pet to care for. Teach her that we all have responsibilities in life. Ones that come with great rewards. Like the loyalty and love that a dog has for its family." He waited.

"That is true" she murmured. "But who is going to look after it during the day, especially while it is a young puppy. We cannot just let it be here alone. It's not right." she said.

Booth felt a slight tug at the corner of his mouth. He knew that she was coming round. _And a lot quicker than I anticipated! _ he thought.

"Well, it's Christmas. I'm taking three weeks off. I'm pretty sure I could toilet train a puppy in less than three weeks. It can't be that hard, right? I mean, come on. We have raised a small human being! We're talking about a little dog. Just a little, teeny, cute, cuddly, furry" Booth was petting an invisible puppy in his lap then stopped suddenly.

"Actually, I think you're right. I mean, us? With a puppy in the house? We can't do all that training. We're too busy. We get home and are too tired. We barely have energy for Christine. A puppy would simply take more attention away from her. And there's all that cleaning up after it. No. We can't manage it." he said, his voice low.

"I know exactly what you're doing Booth." Brennan said, I learned enough from Sweets to know when you're using reverse psychology on me." She smiled at him "I suppose Christine would be devastated now if we don't" she said thoughtfully. "Perhaps one of those computerised dogs?" she added.

"God no! They're horrible, and then what happens when it breaks, or shorts out, or blows up? I'd rather deal with all the mess of a real dog than all that computerised stuff." Booth said standing up.

Brennan sat staring up at him, staring down at her. Both silently waiting for the other one to acquiesce.

"Does this mean I am getting a puppy for Christmas?" a tinkerbell voice rang from the doorway.

Booth and Brennan turned to stare at their daughter standing there, dressed in her pink Dora The Explorer pyjama top and her orange Pooh Bear pyjama bottoms, and her green Kermit The Frog slippers. Their daughter's penchant for mismatched and brightly coloured clothing always made him smile.

Booth grinned "Well at least she remembered to put her slippers on" he said, trying not to laugh out loud.

"Well can I?" Christine asked again, hope in her voice.

"No!" Brennan said firmly.

"Maybe!" Booth said happily.

They looked at each other, shocked. Booth was sure he had brought her round to his way of thinking.

"I thought we"

"We never agreed Booth, you assumed. And like you always say. _When you assume, you invariably turn yourself into a donkey_." she said, then frowned "That doesn't sound quite right, but you know what I meant."

That finished it for Booth, he burst out laughing and sat down on the bed, tears in his eyes.

"Daddy? Can I call him Ripley like the doggie Mommy had?" Christine said the magic words, making Brennan sit down hard on the bed next to Booth.

Booth gritted his teeth "yeah, I kinda told her about that" he said guiltily.

Brennan pursed her lips then looked at her daughter.

"Come here Christine." She said holding out her arms to her daughter.

"Sweetie. I can't promise that you will get a puppy for Christmas. I just can't" she said, watching her daughter's face begin to crumble. She looked at Booth for help, but he just shrugged and shook his head. This one was going to be her call.

" I don't think. I can't." she faltered as the tears that were threatening to fall turned Christine's eyes into giant crystal orbs. "I can't promise you a puppy, because it's entirely up to Santa Claus. And he will only bring one, if you have been a very, very, _very_ good girl. A puppy is a very big present you understand. Only the very best behaved children can get one for Christmas." She said, watching her daughters face change "and only children with very good Daddy's who will clean up after them." she added, tilting her head and smirking at Booth.

He tilted his head back and grinned.

"And we can call him Ripley?" Christine asked again.

"Well, it might be a girl puppy" Brennan said.

Booth lifted Christine onto his lap. "That's OK chicken. Ripley can be a girl's name too"

Brennan frowned "Really? I don't think so" she said.

"Trust me Bones, on Alien, the Warrant Officer from the Nostromo was called Ripley. She was a woman" he said nodding.

"I don't know what that means, but I guess Ripley would be good for either a boy or a girl dog." Brennan said thoughtfully. The thought of their very own puppy called Ripley brought a lump to her throat_. _

"Hooray! Wait until I tell Dean I'm getting a puppy for Christmas!" Christine hopped off of Booth's lap and started skipping around, her big green frog slippers flopping around.

"Take it easy there tiger" Booth said, grabbing at her hand and pulling her back in front of them both.

"You can't tell anyone, OK?" he said sternly.

"But why?" Christine asked, her mouth drooping.

Brennan smiled at her "Because if you tell everyone you already know you are getting a puppy for Christmas, they will want to know how you know. You can't tell them that Santa told you because he isn't"

"uhh because Santa isn't going to be happy if he thinks that his secret surprise got spoiled by Mommy and me. You're not supposed to know until Christmas morning. And if he found out that you already knew, well, he might change his mind and bring you something else." Booth stopped Brennan just in case she spilled the beans.

Brennan looked at Booth "I wasn't going to say anything about, you know who, being a myth" she said, as he rolled his eyes.

Christine frowned for a moment. "OK, I don't want to make him mad. I might get put on the naughty list. I don't want that." she said nodding her head vehemently.

"Right. So if anyone asks you what you're getting for Christmas, you can just say, it's going to be a surprise from Santa!" Booth said, standing up, grabbing his daughters hand, "and now we better get you into bed, cos you know" he begins singing "he sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake, he knows if you've been bad or good"

"so be good for goodness sake" Christine joined in singing the Christmas song and skipped alongside her father. Her tiny musical voice and her father's slightly off key deeper one, blending perfectly to Brennan's ear.

She smiled to herself climbing into bed, listening to her two favourite people in the world singing as Christine was tucked back into bed.

_I guess Booth is right. A puppy could be a good thing. For all of us._


	5. Chapter 5

"And I want a Frozen bike, and I want a Barbie, and I want new hair ties. Pink ones. And I want new colouring pencils. Daddy and I were colouring and he broke three of my favourite colours"

Santa looked up at Booth, who shrugged, shaking his head as his hands raised out to the sides. He had been standing listening to Christine give her Christmas wish list to Santa, his mouth hanging open. _I haven't even heard her mention half of these things! _ He thought, whipping out his notepad and pen and making some notes for Bones.

"And I would like an Elsa Frozen dress, but can I have the hair from Anna's dress, cos Iike red hair better. And can I please, please, please, please" Christine stared directly into the sparkling blue eyes of Santa Clause who was desperately trying not to laugh underneath his beard "please get a puppy? I've been good. Really good. I didn't even tell Dean that he was a meanie when he laughed at me when I said I was getting a reindeer for Christmas. And then Daddy told me that we can't have a reindeer cos they would miss all the other reindeers at the North Pole, so I really, really, really really want a puppy. If that's OK" she finished breathlessly, not having taken a breath during her entire request.

Santa flicked a look at Booth who smirked and nodded his agreement.

"Well now. I will have to check my list of course. But I'm fairly certain I know that you are definitely on my Good List. So, if you can be good for the rest of today and go to be very early tonight, then I just might be able to arrange a wonderful surprise for you tomorrow morning when you wake up! Ho Ho Ho!" Santa said, adding his jolly laugh. He patted her head and lifted her off his lap, setting her feet squarely on the floor.

Christine turned and faced him, reaching up and cupping his furry face in her hands and whispered "I sort of already know that I'm getting the puppy Santa. Daddy said I couldn't say anything, but if I didn't tell you, then that's like a lie. So I'm telling just you. And can you bring Mommy and Daddy something nice too? That would be good." she said, her little face inches from Santa's.

She turned and ran to her father, arms outstretched. Booth grabbed her under her armpits and lifted her high into the air, giving her a twirl before settling her on his forearm, her hands linked around his neck. "I like Santa, Daddy. He has tickly whiskers. Not like yours, all scratchy." she said, rubbing her hand over Booths stubble. "and he has nice sparkly blue eyes. A bit like Mommy's but more sparkly like they have glitter in them" she said nodding at her father.

"Well, you gave him your list?" Booth asked her, even though he had made a list three pages long from her Christmas monologue.

"Yes. And I asked him to bring you and Mommy something nice too" she said proudly.

Booth held her close and kissed her cheek. He looked at his watch and realised that the day was almost over. He hoped Bones would be here soon, so he could go pick up the main presents he had ordered.

"Booth!" He looked up and saw Bones running across the shop floor through the display of Christmas trees. "Sorry. I got held up with a particularly interesting skull." Booth closed his eyes and frowned, holding up a hand. "I know, I know. I'm finished now for five whole days. I promise. No more talk about bones" she said standing on tippy toes and kissing first Christine and then his cheek.

"OK. Here you go." he said putting Christine down. "I'll see you at home soon. We'll have an early dinner, trim the tree, put this young minx to bed and then I'll have to go" he said, winking. "Oh, and here's her wish list. I made some notes as she was talking to Santa" he rolled his eyes as he slipped the notebook into her hand.

Brennan smiled lovingly at her amazing husband. Unknowingly to their friends, Booth had spent the last five Christmas Eve's dressing up as Santa and visiting the local hospital's children's ward, handing out Christmas gifts that the FBI donated each year. He started doing it just after Christine was born as a favour. The regular agent had taken ill and wasn't able to do it. He had subsequently passed away, and Booth had taken on the role willingly. It was a bit tight sometimes, now that they had Christine, but they still managed to make Christmas Eve special for her before he had to leave. He was only gone for a couple of hours. And he really felt like he was making a difference. It made Brennan so proud.

"See you at home!" he called as he ran towards the exit.

"Well now. Did you give Santa your Christmas wish list?" she asked looking down at Christine, then looked at the notes that Booth gave her. Her eyes widening.

"Yes. And I asked for some extra things. But I think Santa knows what I really want" she said, grinning at her mother.

"You didn't ask for too many things did you? That might seem selfish or greedy. We did say you could ask for three things Christine. How many things did you ask for?" she asked her daughter who's face grew beet red.

"Not many" she said softly.

Brennan laughed and shook her head. "Come on. We have to get home and get dinner ready for when Daddy gets home. Then we can trim the tree and you get to put the star on the top!" she said, grabbing Christine's hand and heading for the exit.

* * *

><p>Booth stopped at the bike shop and picked up the specially ordered Frozen bike. He wasn't going to have time to put it together and frankly after last year's debacle with the swing set. He shook his head and smiled to himself, so he paid extra for the store to do it and add the training wheels. He lay it in the back of his car and dropped a blanket over it. Closing the rear door and looking at his watch. <em>Just going to get there in time<em> he thought as he got into the drivers seat and continued on his way.

"So, I've got food, worming tablets, flea treatment, a bed, toys, bowls for water and food" Booth rattled off the list he was holding. "Great thanks!" he turned and started for the door.

"Uhh, sir?" a voice called him back. He turned to see the shop keeper holding the squirming ball of brown wool in his arms.

"Damn!" Booth exclaimed. "I nearly forgot the puppy!" he laughed. "Just let me put this in the car" He exited the shop and opened the back door and dropped the two large bags on the seat. He ran back into the store and grabbed the pet box that the puppy had been put into. He held a hand out to the young man "Thanks so much man" he said pumping his hand up and down. "Merry Christmas!" he said as he ran back to the car, making sure not to bump the box around too much.

He put it on the front seat and pulled the seat belt around it, securing the box in the seat.

"Well Ripley? I hope you're ready to meet your new family tomorrow morning" he said to the box. _I just hope Christine doesn't kill you with kindness _he thought, smiling at the thought of his baby girl opening the box and finding her puppy.

* * *

><p>Booth pulled into the drive and parked the car. He quickly transferred the puppy in the box, and all the accessories, and the bike into the garage. He just hoped the puppy didn't cry too much in the night.<p>

"I'm home!" he called as he walked in the front door.

"Daddy!" Christine yelled and ran towards him so he could scoop her into the air and twirl her around.

_One day she's going to be too big to do this_ he thought sadly. "How are you baby?"

"Good! Dinner is ready. I helped" she announced proudly kissing her Daddy's cheek over and over.

Bones was standing by the dining table, a drink for him in her hand.

"Thanks Bones. Boy I cut that fine!" he said leaning in to kiss her cheek, but whispering in her ear softly "We'll have to put the you know what in our ensuite bathroom and keep her warm and quiet. It's too cold in the garage. Can you get her while I keep this one busy?"

Brennan nodded and laughed. "Of course" she said. "I'll go do it straight away."

"Right Miss Booth. Let's see what you have made me for dinner!" he spoke loudly, leading Christine into the kitchen to plate up their food while Brennan played the espionage game, sneaking the puppy into their bedroom. Booth walked over to the juke box and punched in a few numbers and letters, and as he walked back to the kitchen, Jingle Bell rock started filling the room.

He and Christine danced and sang along as they put salad and fish onto their plates, carrying them to the table and waiting for Brennan, who appeared after a couple of minutes.

"Looks good!" he said, taking a big bite of fish.

"And we can trim the tree straight after dinner?" Christine asked with a mouthful of salad.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full of food Christine. It's not very nice. And yes, after dinner, we will trim the tree and then you have to go to bed early" Brennan said.

Christine swallowed her food and nodded, then took another enormous mouthful of food, trying to eat as quickly as she could.

"And slow down! You're positively inhaling your dinner!" Booth said, his mouth full of salad.

Brennan frowned at him, rolling her eyes. "You two are as bad as one another" she said as she cut her fish into small pieces and forked it into her mouth.

Booth grinned, bits of green stuck in his teeth, then took a long draught of wine, swilling it around his mouth. "this is delicious Bones" he said taking another big bite of fish.

Once dinner was over, they gathered around the tree. Booth had set it up last night. Making sure it was sturdy in it's base.

Brennan opened the large boxes that housed all their decorations. They spent the next hour decorating their tree together. Finally, after all the baubles and tinsel and crystal lights were all in place. Booth opened the last box. He lifted the beautiful golden star out of it and held it up, the light catching it and making it sparkle. He handed it to Christine who held it very carefully in both hands. Booth lifted her up as high as he could. Christine reached upand placed the star on the very top of the tree, sliding it down onto the stalk that Booth had cleared of needles so the star would be secure.

"There you go Daddy! Gamma's star looks so pretty!" Christine said as Booth put her back on the floor, his hands resting over her shoulders.

They stood for a minute looking up at the tree. Brennan moved over behind the sofa and bent down.

"Ready?" she said, then flicked a switch. The tree lit up with tiny winking lights. It was as if fairies had sprinkled fairy dust over the tree making it sparkle and glitter.

"Oh Booth. It's beautiful" she said as she stood up.

"Well, what can I say. We decorate a mean tree" he said smiling at his wife, and wrapping his arm around her.

"OK. Time for bed miss!" he said squeezing Christine's shoulder with his other hand, making her squeal and giggle.

They tucked her in and made sure that she was as calm as they could make her, with the excitement of the next day looming over her.

Once she was settled, Booth grabbed Brennan and hugged her tightly, kissing her deeply. "That's just a taste of what I have in store for you when I get back" he said, teasing her.

"Well I cannot wait now!" she laughed. "You better go so you can hurry back!" she said, her face blushing at the thought of her husband's return later on tonight.

Booth gave her a cheeky smack on her rear as he walked away. "Later Bones" he said waggling his eyebrows.

"Hurry back" she smiled at him as he grabbed his coat and scarf before going out into the night.

Brennan went into her bedroom, closing the door tightly and going into the ensuite to check on the new addition to the family. She peeked into the pet box and sucked in her breath. A tiny pair of almost black almond shaped eyes stared up at her from what looked like a giant chocolate brown ball of wool. She reached down and a tiny wet pink tongue flicked out and licked her finger. Brennan's heart melted immediately. "Welcome home Ripley" she whispered and sat down on the floor lifting the puppy onto her lap for a cuddle.

She knew in that moment that Ripley would be one of the most important members of their family.


	6. Chapter 6

Brennan was dozing on the couch. She had nursed the new puppy they had bought Christine for Christmas until she had gone off to sleep, snuffly and warm. She settled her in her carry box and went to the living room to wait until Booth came home.

She stoked the open fire and dropped another small log on the embers. She sat back on her heels, watching the golden flame lick at the wood. Her hands held out in front of her, the warmth seeping into her palms and thighs. She smiled and stood up, rearranging the Christmas stocking with Christine's name embroidered across the front. It was heavy with the small gifts, trinkets and home baked goodies she had slipped into it earlier. She stared at the gold braid that formed the loop it was suspended from.

A memory swept across her mind. She was probably seven or eight maybe. She and Russ were in their living room with their parents. Her mother was sitting stitching their names across the front of their new Christmas stockings. She had made them especially for the two for the two of them. Her name was a row of neat pink stitches and Russ's were blue.

Her father hung them from the mantle with care. She remembered him winking at her and promising her that Santa would be especially impressed with these new stockings. He helped her pour a glass of beer for Santa. Her Dad always said that Santa could only drink so much milk before he got sick to his stomach. A fresh ham sandwich and a beer were just the ticket for a man who was working all night, he told her.

And she had believed him. She had gotten into a fight with a boy at school once over that theory. She had punched him as hard as she could and kicked him in the shins when he told her that her old man only left beer out so he could drink it himself later on after she went to bed.

Brennan turned and walked to the sofa and sat down, watching the flames dancing in the fireplace. She looked at the clock. Booth should be back in about an hour. She turned on the television and started watching a Christmas movie. It was a modern remake of an old film she had watched as a child. She settled herself more comfortably on the sofa and folded her arm under her head, letting the pictures fill her mind.

* * *

><p>Brennan stirred. She frowned. <em>Was that the door?<em>

She opened her eyes and let them focus on something red in front of her. She looked up and saw a pair of twinkling dark brown eyes over a snow white beard.

"Ho Ho Ho Mrs Booth. Have you been naughty or nice?" he asked, half whispering, the laughter evident in his voice.

Brennan blinked several times and sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "I waited up for you" she said, her voice croaky with slumber.

"I can see that!" he laughed.

She cleared her throat "Why are you still wearing that?" she asked, finally realising that her husband was standing in front of her dressed in full Santa Claus regalia.

"Well, Santa thought it might be nice to bring you an early Christmas present" he said, winking cheekily at her, his wide smile, showing amongst the white of his beard.

Brennan felt the last of the fog of sleep leave her. "Well, I don't know" she said as she stood up and ran a hand slowly down the red sleeve of Santa's jacket. It was smooth and velvety under her touch. "My husband should be home soon. I'm not sure if he would approve" her eyelashes batting.

"Ho Ho Oh I'm sure he wouldn't mind. After all, tis the season of giving!" Santa replied, barely concealing the chuckle in his voice, his hands resting on his ample belly.

Brennan stepped even closer. The white beard tickling her cheek as she snuggled against him.

"Well, I suppose one small gift wouldn't matter?" she said looking up into his sparkling eyes.

"Oh it won't be small" he laughed, wrapping his white gloved hands around Brennan's back pulling her hard against him. "come here Mrs B" he growled pressing his lips against hers.

She pulled back for a moment "This tickles!" she giggled then pressed her lips against him, letting them open slightly, his tongue sneaking between them.

An ear shattering scream broke the moment.

"My daddy is going to shoot you! He's in the FBI!" Christine screamed.

Booth let go of Brennan and took a step towards his daughter. "No. Christine. It's OK!"

Christine screamed again "Mommy! You can't kiss Santa! Daddy would be mad!" then turned and stared at him "He has a gun. Did you bring my presents?" she asked seriously.

Brennan smothered a laugh.

Booth shook his head and took a step towards Christine "It's OK Christine. Your Daddy asked me to give your Mommy a cuddle and a kiss for him because he's having to work late. It's all OK" he said grabbing at his belly "Ho Ho Ho! And you are supposed to be asleep!" he added.

Christine tilted her head and squinted at Santa. "When I visited you with Daddy, you had blue eyes" she said, suspicion in her voice.

Booth flicked a look at Brennan, who shrugged. He was on his own in this one.

"Well now. You know, up until tonight Santa. Err I, was busy making all the toys for all the good girls and boys all over the world. So, I have to have some helpers. They meet all the children and take their Christmas wishes and let me know so I can make them. If I didn't have them, I wouldn't be able to get everything done now, would I?" he said, his voice deep and booming.

Christine stared at him, lips pursed, arms folded across her chest. "Well, if that's true, what did I ask for?" she asked. Booth was glad his beard covered his smirk. _She was a chip off the old block, that's for sure, _he thought. _Questioning the things that seemed off to her_.

He tried to keep the amusement out of his voice. "Well now, I'll tell you one thing. I don't want to spoil the surprises for you." he said.

Christine was still squinting at him suspiciously "OK then. One thing" she agreed.

"OK. Well Miss Christine Angela Booth, you asked for" he hesitated, raising his hand to his face, gloved fingers stroking at the sides of his mouth. He tilted his head and smiled at the little girl standing so defiantly in front of him "You asked for a Frozen Bike. And you also asked for an Elsa princess dress but you want Anna's hair because it's better. There, I told you three things" he said nodding at her.

Christine's eyes got huge, her mouth dropping open slightly "Gosh! I guess you really ARE Santa! I'll go straight to bed and I won't even tell Daddy that I saw you kissing Mommy, cos you know, he might really shoot you and that would be bad" she said excitedly as she turned to run back to her room.

Booth turned and stared at Brennan as they heard her bedroom door shut. Brennan's eyes were glistening with tears as she was trying not to laugh out loud. Booth couldn't hold in his laughter any more.

"Shhhhh! Brennan ran over and covered his mouth with her hand. She'll hear you and come out again!" she said.

Booth shook his head, his eyes bright. "Nah, she won't risk not getting the rest of the Christmas list she gave Santa. Come on Mrs Booth, Santa needs to check if you're really nice. Although he has a suspicion you might be a little bit naughty at times." he whispered into her ear, nibbling on the lobe. "In fact, I believe I heard there is something under the tree that might suggest just how naughty you can be" he said turning and walking over to the Christmas tree, retrieving a parcel wrapped in blue, with a gold bow.

He waved it at her "shall we?" he said walking backwards in the direction of their bedroom.

Brennan sighed loudly, trying not to grin "I suppose, if I must" she said, then walked past him, grabbing the package from him and disappearing into the bedroom ahead of him with a flick of her hair.

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Daddy!"<p>

Booth opened one eye. It rolled around taking in the ceiling, the wall, the clock.

"Daddy! He's been. Santa came! Mommy! Daddy!" the voice, louder, more shrill as her knuckles knocked on the door.

He groaned "Oh my God, Bones! It's five am!" he shook Brennan by the arm.

"Daddy?" the voice called from beyond the closed door again.

"I'm coming Christine. Just don't touch anything OK? You can sit on the sofa and wait for us." He called out to her as he rolled his body against Brennan's, wrapping his arm around her. "And I mean no touching _ANYTHING_!" he added firmly over his shoulder.

"Isn't it too early Booth? Why didn't you send her back to bed?" she croaked at him, trying to pull the sheet over her head.

"Come on Mommy. It's Christmas morning!" he murmured into the back of her neck, his hand slipping up her side. "And we have a very excited little girl, who is probably going to get even more excited as the morning goes on". He licked at her ear. "Besides, you got an early present last night. Fair's fair, right?" he nudged his thigh against her.

"OK. OK! I'm up!" she groaned.

"mmmm so am I" he muttered.

"Oh no. Come on Santa. We have Christmas presents to open!" she giggled, slipping out of the bed, grabbing a pair of sweat pants and sweatshirt and pulling them on.

Booth moaned and lay on his back for a moment, thinking of anything to dull his rising urge. Rats. Swamps. Tight shoes. His mother. He grinned, "There you go" he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up, stretching.

Brennan threw his sweatpants and hoodie at him. "Hurry up. Do you want to bring her out now, or afterwards?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Booth pulled on his pants and stood up, scratching at his groin "After. We'll let her think that what she's getting is all under the tree"

Brennan tilted her head and frowned. "Why do men always scratch their pubic area when they out of bed?" she asked shaking her head.

"What?" Booth said, then awkwardly shifted his hand. "uh, right, let's go. I'll put on the coffee and then we can let her loose" he laughed.

Christine was bouncing up and down on the sofa. Her eyes locked firmly on the piles of brightly wrapped gifts under the tree.

"Mommy look!" she squealed, pointing.

"Christine, please don't jump on the sofa. What if you fall and hurt yourself! I highly doubt we would get seen quickly at the emergency room today. Just sit please." She said matter of factly.

She sat with Christine and wrapped an arm around her, trying to quell her excitement. "Daddy is just getting me a cup of coffee. Would you like a glass of juice?" she asked.

"No. Can I open one present?" she asked sweetly, staring up at her mother.

Brennan shook her head. "We should wait for Daddy." She said, remembering herself, saying the same thing to her mother so many years ago. She smiled at the memory, remembering the shine in her own eyes as she sat waiting, with excited anticipation, to begin opening gifts.

"OK. OK. Let's get this show on the road" Booth said, sitting down next to Brennan, handing her a mug of steaming fragrant coffee. They both took a deep draught and watched as their daughter dived under the tree.

Christine knew how to spell her name thanks to her mother's persistence in teaching her, so finding the gift tags for her was half the fun.

After about forty minutes of strips of bright ribbon, coloured bows, torn and shredded Christmas paper, empty packaging, Brennan leaned into Booth as they watched Christine sitting on her bike.

"I think we might need to lower the seat" Booth said, noticing Christine's feet didn't quite reach the floor.

"But she has the training wheels so she can't fall" Brennan said, frowning.

"Yes, but the whole point of them being training wheels is to help her learn to keep her balance, and she needs to be able to reach the ground so that when we take the training wheels off, she won't fall over." he said, making a mental note to do it before lunch. Or maybe after. "Do you want to go get it, or shall I?" he asked.

Brennan grinned at him. "You can. It was, after all, your promise"

Booth stood up. "Now Christine, I think there is one last special present that Santa told us about"

Christine started to dart about the room, digging under the sheets of discarded wrapping paper "Where? What is it?" she asked excitedly, the braid of the red Anna wig bouncing around on her shoulder.

"Just wait. Daddy is going to get it" Brennan said, holding her hands out to her daughter. "Now, remember. You need to be quiet and not squeal."

"why?" Christine asked, her head tilted.

"Because your voice can be a bit too loud" Brennan said, playing with the braid of artificial red hair.

"why?" Christine repeated.

"Because sometimes, your voice might scare someone, or thing and then that thing might not want to go to you. So you need to be as quiet and gentle as you can" Brennan said.

"why?" Christine asked again.

"Merry Christmas baby!" Booth said as he walked into the room carrying a big box wrapped in pale green Christmas paper with a large red bow adorning the lid. "Now, I have to ask you to"

Christine interrupted him "Be quiet cos my voice is too loud" she said holding out her arms to receive the box, that was half as big as she was.

"Gentle now Christine" Booth said, setting the box on the floor in front of her.

He and Brennan watched as Christine lifted the lid of the box. Her eyes grew so large and round, her mouth opened and suddenly she ran out of the room into the bathroom and screamed "I got a puppy!"

She came running back into the room making Booth burst out laughing, his voice booming.

"Daddy! You have to be quiet or you might scare him!" Christine said.

"I'm sorry baby. You're right. And it's a she. A little girl dog" he said lifting the puppy out of the box and handing the tiny ball of fluff to his daughter. "Careful now. Don't squeeze too hard."

Christine cuddled the puppy to her face and kissed the tiny black nose and looked into the tiny black eyes "Hello Ripley" she said softly. "We're calling her Ripley, just like Mommy's doggie that she couldn't keep" she said looking up at her parents, nodding.

Brennan felt a lump in her throat. Although she had hoped they could call her Ripley, it was also quite possible that Christine may have decided on another name altogether.

"that's the perfect name honey" she said grinning at her daughter and sitting back down next to Brennan and squeezing her knee.

Christine smiled up at them, then put the puppy down and teased her with a toy that was in the box with her.

Suddenly Christine looked up. "Oh and Daddy? Santa came last night and gave Mommy the kiss you sent for her. I saw them." She said and then added "It was funny though. He had brown sparkly eyes and a big teethy smile, just like yours" she looked at her father and then winked at him.

"Come on Ripley, I'll show you my room" she said scooping up the puppy and running down the hallway.

Booth was sitting with his mouth hanging open, and Brennan was lying on her back on the sofa laughing.

"Did that just happen? She winked at me? Do you think she actually knew it was me?" he asked turning and staring at his wife who fallen over on the couch and had tears rolling down her face. She was having trouble sitting up, she was laughing so hard.

Finally Brennan managed to stop laughing and looked at him, wiping the tears from her cheek "I wouldn't put it past her. She is our daughter, after all!" she giggled as she sat up next to him.

"Cheeky minx!" Booth said, shaking his head.

He wrapped his arms around Brennan and kissed her firmly.

"Merry Christmas Mrs Booth" he said.

"Merry Christmas Santa" she replied.


End file.
